


Who is Harry?

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [84]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee thinks about who Harry is<br/>prompt: he</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Harry?

He believed in science and discovery. He believed in the good that could be done for others. He was driven toward discovery and knowledge, a workaholic. He won the Nobel Prize for his achievements.

He believed in his country. He was a military man as much as he was a scientist. He was a leader. He advised presidents. 

His temper could flare at a moments notice but at the same time he was a gentle and loving man. He believed in people until that trust was tested and proven unworthy.

He was his boss, friend, lover. He was Harriman Nelson.


End file.
